Les Aléas de la vie
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Recueil de mini OS sur la vie quotidienne de nos ninjas préférés. SasuNaru. Du pur délire...
1. Ch 1: Aide lumineuse

**Titre : Aide lumineuse**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Il s'agira ici de recueil de mini OS humoristique/parodique de la vie de nos ninjas préférés**

**** Toute ressemblance avec une fiction similaire n'est absolument pas voulue, mais si c'est le cas je vous présente mes excuses**

***** Ce premier OS s'inspire avant tout d'une scène de Gakuen Heaven ! **

****** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Aide Lumineuse<strong>

* * *

><p>- Aaahhh S'uke !<p>

- Naruto, arrête de bouger ou je ne pourrais jamais la mettre.

- Mais… c'est pas ma faute !

- Tsss. Rapproches-toi un peu plus baka.

- Comme ça ?

- Hn. Parfait.

- Ahhh !

- Na... Naruto, remets-toi en place.

- Oui ! Oui !

- Tsss !

- He ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai glissé !

- Hn. Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus dobe, juste quelques secondes, le temps d'en finir.

- O-ok !

- …

- …

- Et voila ! Enfin. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ca fera l'affaire, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on recommence !

- Comme si tu avais réellement fait quelque chose, usuratonkachi !

- T'oublies que j'ai dû te supporter ET tenir ton machin !

- Oh oui, quel exploit !

- Eh je t'ai appelé pour que tu m'aides, pas pour que tu te foutes de ma gueule !

- Pourtant je le fais tout le temps dobe.

- Oh ca va Teme. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude.

- Ca s'est vu !

- Pffff ! Bon puisque c'est comme ca, tu paies les ramens !

- Que dalle dobe ! Je m'y suis collé plus que toi alors TU me paies les ramens !

- Ok ! Ok ! Ne ronchonne pas.

- Ahhh, c'est pas tout ca Dobe, mais je suis complètement épuisé avec tes conneries ! Quelle idée de m'appeler à 22h pour changer une ampoule.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour celles et ceux qui auraient reconnu, je me suis inspirée d'une scène de Gakuen Heaven. <strong>

**Sinon, pour la petite histoire, cet OS fait parti de ma petite soirée/période : ou comment enchainer le plus de fics débiles ? Soit un petit lot de cinq histoires en tout ^^ **


	2. Ch 2: Corps à corps estival

**Titre : Corps à corps estival**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Peut exister une ressemblance avec un OS de x-shOtgun-wedding, qui n'est absolument non voulu**

**** Petit clin d'œil aux problèmes que l'on peut rencontrer en été ^^ **

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Corps à corps estival<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ahh Sasuke !<p>

- Hn ?

- J'ai mal. C'est….c'est… trop… tellement serré. Si serré.

- Je t'avais prévenu.

- J'étais sûr que ca aller passer !

- C'était prévisible !

- Co… comment ca ? La vache, qu'est-ce que je déguste !

- T'as vu la taille de ton machin !

- …

- …

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ?

- Que dalle ! Tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul, tu t'en sors tout seul !

- Allerr !

- Non Naruto ! Je suis sur que ca va me retomber dessus. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas d'ailleurs le cas.

- Pffff !

- Quel idée aussi de t'acheter un maillot de bain la taille en dessous !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce petit OS fait parti de ma petite soiréepériode : ou comment enchainer le plus de fic débiles ? Soit un petit lot de cinq histoires en tout ^^ **


	3. Ch 3: Relation appliquée

**Titre : Relation appliquée**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Il s'agira ici de recueil de mini OS humoristique/parodique de la vie de nos ninjas préférés**

** ** Encore et toujours le même refrain… vous connaissez la suite de toute façon ^^**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Relation appliquée<strong>

* * *

><p>- Vas y pousse !<p>

- Ahhh !

- …

- … c'est dur !

- Je sais dobe, je suis là moi aussi !

- Ca ne veut pas glisser ! Sasuke !

- Tiens, utilise ca.

- Ok

- …

- Yosh ! Ca marche !

- Bien sur dobe, tu croyais quoi ? Aller, on continue.

- Mmm…

- Attention !

- Oui ! Oui, j'ai vu.

- Alors fait plus gaffe ! J'ai pas envie de trinquer pour toi !

- Ouais ! Ouais ! Oh la vache ! T'as vu ?

- Hn.

- Par contre ca devient trop étroit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir avancer davantage.

- Bah, t'as qu'à t'arrêter là dobe, de toute façon t'iras pas plus loin.

- Ok !

- …

- Ouahhh ! Wooow !

- C'est bon ?

- Ouais ! En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois que je fous les pieds dans la réserve pour ranger les affaires de Tsunade no Baa-chan ! La prochaine fois, c'est elle qui s'y colle !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce petit OS fait parti de ma petite soiréepériode : ou comment enchainer le plus de fic débiles ? Soit un petit lot de cinq histoires en tout ^^ **


	4. CH 4: Activité nocturne

**Titre : Activité Nocturne**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Il s'agira ici de recueil de mini OS humoristique/parodique de la vie de nos ninjas préférés**

** ** Ce premier OS s'inspire avant tout d'une scène de Gakuen Heaven ! **

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Activité nocturne<strong>

* * *

><p>- Allezzzz Sasuke !<p>

- Encore un peu plus Naruto.

- Laisse-moi dormir, onegai. Tu m'épuises !

- Que dalle dobe ! Tu n'as même pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait hier !

- Sasuke, j'en peux plus.

- Tsss ! Arrête un peu de te plaindre et dépêche-toi de terminer. Je t'attends toujours !

- Te-me, je n'y arriverais pas si tu continues à me fixer comme ca !

- T'as qu'à aller plus vite !

- Mais je suis crevé moi !

- Tu n'en serais pas là dobe, si tu t'en occupais au fur et mesure.

- Eh Teme, je te signale au passage que n'importe qui fuirait devant cette montagne, que je dois, entre parenthèse, me farcir tous les jours !

- Tu as raison dobe, maintenant finis !

- Ouais je sais. Kuso, je ne sais pas comment la vieille Tsunade à fait pour faire ca tous les jours ? Quelle idée de faire autant de papiers administratifs s'ils finissent dans des archives que personne n'ira jamais voir !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et ouais, encore une connerie ! Je ne m'arrête plus ^^ <strong>

**Enfin, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **


	5. Bonus : Naruto, Sasuke & Co

**Titre : Naruto, Sasuke & Co**

**Auteur : Cissy No Ai**

**Genre : OS/OOC**

**Couple/Pairing : Sasu X Naru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Note :**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, Sasuke &amp; Co<strong>

* * *

><p>- Mmmmm… S'uke…<p>

- …

- Ahh

- …

- S'uke… sent bon…

- …

- Ahhh !

- …

- Il est si grand !

- …

- … et cette chaleur…

- …

- S'uke c'est trop bon !

- …

- Encore !

- …

- Encore !

- …

- Plus !

- Encore des ramen !

- Dobe, tu ne crois pas que ca suffit maintenant ! Tu vas vraiment finir par avoir une indigestion. En plus, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que tu manges des ramen ?! Non ?

Pourtant quelques jours plus tard, se fut malheureusement le cas au grand dam de notre blond favori, puisque l'Ichiraku ferma ses portes pour une restauration des lieux, devant durer un petit moment.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce petit OS fait parti de ma petite soiréepériode : ou comment enchainer le plus de fic débiles ? ^^ Et oui, encore et toujours xD **


	6. CH 5: Une surprise de taille

**Titre : Une surprise de taille**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* Il s'agira ici de recueil de mini OS humoristique/parodique de la vie de nos ninjas préférés**

** ** Encore et toujours le même refrain… vous connaissez la suite de toute façon ^^**

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Une surprise de taille<strong>

* * *

><p>- Ahhhh… pfffouuu ! … Ne, Sasuke. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider au lieu de zieuter comme tu fais ?<p>

- …

- Oi, Teme je te cause là !

- …

- Bon, parle ou casse-toi !

- Hn. T'excite pas comme ca Dobe. C'est juste que ca me fait bizarre. De loin, je ne le voyais pas… enfin… je ne l'imaginais pas... enfin il ne paraissait pas aussi... imposant. C'est tout.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi Teme ? A ce que ça est la taille d'une allumette ?

- Dobe !

- Ou la tienne ? Ahhahahahha !

- Tu me cherches ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non enfin, tu sais que je n'oserais jamais chercher sa seigneurie !

- Pffff !

- Kuukukuku !

- Et comment tu veux réussir à emballer un truc pareil ?!

- Bin, comme d'habitude ! T'as oublié ?

- Continue à me chercher Dobe et à ce rythme tu finiras mort avant la fin de la soirée !

- Ahahah ! Maintenant c'est à ton tour de t'exciter Teme !

- Baka. Sérieusement, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi énorme.

- Bon, une fois que t'auras fini de t'extasier sur sa taille "impressionnante", tu me le diras. Ou mieux, on fait ca dans ton style tu me fais signe, comme ca tu pourras enfin venir m'aider.

- …

- … quoi encore ?

- T'as vu tous les poils qu'il y a ?

- T'as oublié de rajouter que c'était très doux au toucher. ^^

- …

- Bon balance tout franchement ! Ca me gave !

- Tssss... Non mais vraiment Dobe ! A quoi ca va servir un machin de cette taille ?

- A faire plaisir Teme. Même toi tu devrais savoir ca, non ?

- Mais... vu le morceau, je suis sur qu'on peut s'étouffer avec !

- Bon, t'as fini oui ? J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre depuis tout à l'heure !

- Alors imagine ma vie quotidienne lorsque je suis à côté de toi !

- Te-me !

- Kukukuku !

- …

- En tout cas une chose est sûre Usuratonkachi.

- Hum ?

- C'est la dernière fois qu'on achète un ours en peluche à Sakura !

- Même si c'est son anniversaire ?

- Surtout si c'est son anniversaire !

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous avez prévenu ^^ Que de la pure connerie xD<strong>

**Mais j'ai toujours pas honte, ahahah ! **

**Sinon, ben comme d'hab hein, n'hésitez pas à vous lacher ! **


	7. Bonus : Que se passe-t-il ?

**Titre : Que se passe-t-il ? **

**Auteur : Cissy No Ai**

**Genre : OS/OOC/**

**Couple/Pairing : Sasu X Naru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* **

** *** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Que se passe-t-il?<strong>

* * *

><p>- Mmmmm… S'uke…<p>

- …

- Ahh

- …

- S'uke… sent bon…

- …

- Ahhh !

- …

- Il est si grand !

- …

- … et cette chaleur…

- …

- S'uke c'est trop bon !

- …

- Encore !

- …

- Encore !

- …

- Plus !

- …

- Encore des ramen !

- Dobe, tu ne crois pas que ca suffit maintenant ! Tu vas vraiment finir par avoir une indigestion.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais attaquer le plat de résistance, Ne Sa-su-ke ?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Oi. Usuratonkachi, réveilles-toi !

- Hein… ? Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Baaka ! On est en mission, t'as oublié ?

- Ah ? Heu… ouais.

- Dis-voir, on peut savoir à quoi tu rêvais pour gémir comme t'as fait ?

- Heu…

- Oui ? Mais encore dobe ?

- Imitsu !

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce petit OS fait parti de ma petite soiréepériode : ou comment enchainer le plus de fic débiles ? Soit un petit lot de cinq histoires en tout ^^**

**Sur ce, c'est fini pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez aimé toutes ces bêtises**

**Et encore, promi, si j'ai d'autres idées... vous serrez les premiers informés. **

**Merci à tous et à bientôt xD**


End file.
